Operation: Death Trap Kidnap!
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: [Sequel to Sohma's VS Parallels] The Parallels are back! But now, even with Tohru involved in their secret plan, will they succeed in replacing the real Sohma's with themselves? Why is Momegee so interested in Kyo? Can Tohru save really save them?
1. Da First Diabolical, Suspenseful Chapter

**A/N:**

**Welcome to the wondrous sequel to "Sohma's VS The Parallels".**

**Glad you could make it!**

**ACTION ADVENTURE HUMOR!**

**Dukoro-chan owns zero. Zilch. Zip. Nothing. **

Tohru stood at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes. It was a new week; the Parallels had mysteriously disappeared only days ago and now everything was back to normal. She had also recovered from having to slave away in the kitchen for hours on end to feed all the people who flocked to Shigure's house. Although, she did sort of miss having someone stand by her side all day and ask her questions. It kept her company in those lonely, lonely times. She hummed a tune from the TV she saw earlier that morning.

"Yo, Tohru," Kyo whistled. "Can ya speed it up a bit? I'm starving out here!"

Yep, Tohru was glad everything was back to normal. Kyo was still on her back, but it sure beat having EVERYONE on your back. She smiled inwardly to herself and began moving her hands faster. Kyo left.

"Good morning, Miss Honda!" Came Yuki's more cheerful voice. He also seemed more pleasant now all those twins had gone.

"Oh, good morning Yuki! How was your sleep?"

"Fine, thank you. Smells delicious, whatever you're cooking…" He toddled off, leaving Tohru alone in the kitchen again. Tohru waited instinctively for Shigure to come in next, as he was usually last awake. Although, Tohru remembered, Shigure always said-

"As a writer, I need my beauty sleep! Which means I can sleep unusual hours at will! Now, if you're ever tired, you know you can always come sleep with me…"

Tohru chuckled to herself as she remembered this was usually were Kyo smacked Shigure around the back of the head, making Shigure cry dramatically.

She began serving up the miso soup and fish she had just cooked. She clapped her hands together and carried out the plates she had just finished washing, filled to the brim with food.

Now, Kyo had sworn he had smelt leeks when he went into the kitchen. He had been tapping his fingers against the table waiting, so he could yell at the poor girl.

"Tohru!" He yelled, the moment she stepped foot into the kitchen. "Eww! I hate leeks! How could you cook these! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Stupid cat," Yuki concluded, like the boring person whom only has one insult he is. "She didn't cook leeks. She cooked miso and fish. Now, tell me, who's favourite breakfast is that?"

Kyo paused; fist raised and mouth hanging wide open. He didn't know weather he feel bad for yelling at Tohru like that when she cooked his favourite, or be embarrassed that she did that for him.

"Feh!" He said, swiping at his hair. "Like I care!"

Tohru smiled sweetly. "Are you sure you don't want any Kyo? I could make you some leeks, if you feel sick!"

"NO. FRICKEN. WAY." Kyo growled, grabbing his plate and shoveling in his food. Yuki rolled his eyes and ate his food respectively, keeping his dignity and fists at the ready. Then, almost on cue, Shigure came prancing down the stairs.

"Kyo! Have you been abusing Tohru, the poor little flower? I heard you in your room last night; have you been thinking like a pervert?"

"What I didn't…" Kyo stopped. What the hell was he talking about? He found it best to leave while he still could. He made a break for it before Shigure could say anymore. Shiggy, the pervy dog, giggled. Tohru, oblivious, smiled awkwardly.

"Um, Shigure?" She asked hesitantly. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, check Kyo's sheets today. You'll see!"

"SHIGURE!" Came the angry voice of Yuki. "Leave Miss Honda alone! She wasn't want to be scarred by someone of the likes of you!"

Shigure ran away before Yuki could stab him with the spork. He didn't intend to have his eyes poked out.

And so, the day began as normal. So what came next was a big surprise.

**A/N:**

**Beginning. **

**Cliffhanger.**

**I bet I'm being so hated right now.**

**(giggles)**


	2. Where'd Tohru Go, All Of A Sudden?

**A/N:**

**Finally. Updating. Yay!**

There was a knock at the door. Tohru looked up from her food. Kyo grunted something incoherent, most likely, "You get it," Yuki sighed. Shigure giggled. Tohru got up to answer it.

"Hello," She said warmly as the rice paper door swung to its side. She hadn't expected him to be standing there. She hadn't expected him to grab her. She hadn't expected what happened next.

Tohru let out a pitiful scream as she was yanked from the door way and into the elements of the morning ahead. Yuki seemed to be the first to mention something; the other two were frozen stiff.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked pathetically, standing up and running to the door. He searched with his eyes around the yard and into the wood land around the house. He couldn't see her anywhere, until-

"Isn't that out of her ribbons?"

Yuki felt sort of stupid that he hadn't noticed that at Shigure, of all people, had. Kyo was behind them both at this point and was eyeing an unusual patch of grass near the pond Shigure had.

"Is that blood," He asked, knowing full well it was. He'd seen it enough times to know. "Or is it red cordial?"

"Stupid, of course it's-" Yuki stopped mid-sentence. Who's blood would it be other than hers? Feeling frantic, he shakily turned to his two cousins. They seemed as worried as he did. They all exchanged glances before, silently, going in different directions to look for the one called Tohru.

.xxx.

"Did ya get her?"

"Of course I got her!"

"Are you sure it wasn't someone else?"

"Of course, of course!"

"Open the bag! Show me!"

Tohru arose from her slumber feeling slightly woozy. She seemed to be curled up in some sort of mesh bag. Oh wait. It was a mesh bag. She cocked her head and listened to the voices that had woken her from her sleep. They seemed to be franticly excited about catching someone. Maybe it was her. She tried to make a noise, but her mouth had been taped, along with her wrists and feet. She writhed against the bag.

"Shit, you guys! She's waking up! She's waking up!"

Tohru made a loud groaning sound, to attract someone's attention. It caught more attention than she could hope for. She suddenly felt pain in the side of her head. It was starting to go all black again…

"That's it, you got her down. Now get her out of that bag and onto the table!"

.xxx.

Shigure wandered through the surrounding area of the house. In his opinion, it was always good to check around your own house when someone goes missing. He read once that most accidents happen within 100 meters of the home. So, he had decided to take the lazy mans way and look around the scene of the crime. Not only because of the blood and the ribbon, but because a perpotraiter always returns to the scene of the crime.

"Polly waffles!" Shigure said to himself quietly, but loud enough to receive a sort of echo. "I didn't return to the scene of the crime after I- oops! Better not say too much!"

He giggled at his own idiocy, as if someone was actually listening,and continued his journey, not realizing he would come to the same conclusion as the rest; Tohru had left without a trace.

.xxx.

'Ya can't just loose someone. Not a person like Tohru. She's just too ditzy.'

Kyo, jumbled with his own thoughts, walked though the forest and surrounding area. He knew this place like the back of his mutant paw. He'd been here many times before. (OMG, how mean of me yet rhyming. Yay!). He shuffled across a stream. The water lapped against his legs as he crossed and went to a place he'd often seen Tohru while she was out alone. Well, not alone, really.

'Hey! It's not like I was perving on her. Just… making sure she didn't hurt herself… from above.' Kyo yelled at himself mentally as he came to a patch of greenery. He could smell the wretched stench of leeks and other disgusting vegetables and fruits.

Yep. He'd found the 'secret base'.

.xxx.

Yuki decided to look around the streets. He knew Kyo and Shigure could handle the forest, so why not look for her in the busy bustle of a main road, instead? He figured maybe she got away from the person who kidnapped her and ran somewhere for shelter, before she could make her way home in safety. He stood at the bottom of that stairs and looked up, the sun beating gently down into his eyes.

Kyoko's grave was a place Tohru came for guidance, or protection for that matter, as Yuki had learnt over the years she had been living with him. He figured she might be here, as he couldn't find her on the street anywhere.

But, as stated earlier, he would go back home with the same answer as everyone else.

"I couldn't find her,"

.xxx.

It had been five hours since Tohru had gone missing. Shigure, Yuki and Kyo had filed a police report that afternoon, although the police said they might not find her. Alive, at least. This bought pricks of tears to each of their eyes, weather they like to admit it or not.

"Dammit!" Kyo flared, kicking a desk for no real reason before storming away. Shigure rocked back and forth on a chair. Yuki sat still.

"It seems… Miss Honda's presence is already being missed," Yuki sighed, before heading to his room. Shigure, on the other hand… He decided to sip tea.

. SO MANY LINE BREAKS .

Tohru squeezed her eyes open. A bright light was shining into them. She attempted to reach up and block the light from her eyes, but realized her hands were being held down by something cold, which was most likely metal. She twisted her head slightly; from what she could see, it seemed she was in a sort of laboratory, or a hospital ward. She blinked as her close range vision came in focus again and four heads leaned over her. She gasped.

"What… what are you doing?" She asked them hesitantly, not wanting to sound rude, or anything like that. No, no! Of course, she didn't want to sound offensive to them, or anything, it was just an question that she thought needed to be answered. Her life seemed to be depending on the fact that she got an answer too, so she was reluctant to give in without them saying something, at least something that could help her in any way-

"You seem scared," Came an eerie, yet quite familiar voice. "Don't be,"

"No…" Cooed another. "Everything's going to be just fine…"

"Just dandy!" Laughed someone else.

Tohru's eyes expanded a trillion times, when she realized who had strapped her to the table.

**A/N:**

**Well, I ended a cliffy and then started another one. I'm so friendly, aren't I?**

**Teehee.**


	3. The Kidnapping of Kyo

**A/N:**

**Haha. **

**I updated and you didn't.**

"What's she doing? Get her to stop struggling!" Tooru yelled at the three boys. They jumped. "And stop looking frightened. She won't bite!"

Laughing, Tooru tightened the straps around Tohru's waist. Tohru struggled more as Yuuki tightened the ones around her legs. She suddenly felt afraid for her life when Kyou attempted to make the ones around her throat a bit tighter. He smirked at her.

"Don't look at her like that," Heero said in the background. "She's not right in the mind."

"Shutup, ya stupid goat," Kyou replied, yanking tightly at Tohru's neck. Tooru nodded and gave a wave of her hand. The boys stepped back. She smiled softly.

"Welcome to your doom," She muttered to Tohru. "It's the end of the line, for you. Unless someone comes and saves you. Which is unlikely now, isn't it guys?"

"Yeah!" was heard coming from the other three. Tooru nodded. Tohru gagged as Yuuki jammed something foul tasting into her mouth. She sniffled, tears streaming down her pale, perfect face.

"Would ya look at her?" Kyou asked menacingly. "She's a disgrace,"

"I agree," Yuuki agreed (wtf). "I wouldn't wanna be her right now!"

"Or ever!" Heero chuckled.

"Well!" Tooru said sort of cheerfully as Tohru's eyes began to drift shut. "The solution seems to be working. When she's asleep, lets go get the rest. Hopefully everyone will be here soon. With the weapons we got,"

"Ri-chan-san wont have hers anymore." Yuuki spat. "She looses everything!"

"That doesn't matter. You still have yours?"

"Yeah,"

Tooru clapped her hands a few times. "For Akito!"

"For Akito!" Heero, Yuuki and Kyou agreed.

Tohru mumbled something against her gag before falling asleep. Again.

.xxx.

It was cold. The sun was blossoming outside, leaving rays of sun across the house. But they were cold. The house seemed cold without her.

"Ah crap…" Kyo muttered. "I don't wanna make breakfast."

"Would you rather eat what Yuki makes?" Shigure asked, a sly look placed across his facial features.

"No!" Kyo glared. "It tastes like shit! Dammit, I'll make breakfast myself!"

Storming off, Yuki gave Shigure thumbs up. "Well done. You really know how to get what you want from Kyo and still make him feel like an ass,"

"I HEARD THAT, YOU FRIGGIN' RAT!"

Yuki wandered out of the house. Shigure went upstairs. Kyo was cooking. Alone.

"What was that?" Kyo asked himself, expecting an answer. He turned around, but there was no one there. His cat reflexes kicked in and he waited in silence. There it was again. That sickening laughter. He dropped the spoon in the pot and backed up against the fridge.

"Who's there?" He asked. This time, he wasn't expecting a reply. He was expecting nothing. "Who?"

"Just me," Came a familiar, teasing, mocking voice from above him. He looked up. "Well, finally! Anyone would think you were stupid!"

"Hey! What the- shut up!" Kyo snapped. He wasn't very fast when it came to realizing things.

"Well," Kyou scoffed. "If you ever want to see that Honda slut girl ever again, I suggest you come with me."

Kyo's eye twitched. "What did you do to her?"

"A little bit of this… a bit of that…" Kyou sighed dramatically, twiddling his thumbs. "Although I shouldn't say. I'd hurt your virgin ears," There was a pause. "But if you ever want to see what I did to her, your free to watch and take notes. But I'm sure your eyes are virgins too..."

"Shut the hell… up…" Kyo stopped. He hadn't… "What did you do!"

"I was kidding, sheesh. Just come with me. I know where she is. She's… um, at my house! Yeah. My house,"

"As if I'm gonna believe you." Kyo scoffed. "Ass"

"You shouldn't be making comments," Kyou commented (wtf). "You're in no position to. You see, Yuuki is waiting outside. He wants me to bring you out there. We're gonna tie you down with her. So you can have a nice talk with her then."

Kyo thought for a moment. "Her as in… Tohru?"

"Like, no derrr, you stupid cat! Now move, before I attack you with this… this…" He turned around from where he was standing. "This SPATULA!" He waved it around manically. Kyo raised his hands.

"Gawd, I'm coming. No need to put on a show!"

Kyou didn't hesitate to slap his much less violent 'twin' across the backside with the spatula. Kyo jumped and cursed him silently. What a long walk this would be. But, at least he got to see Tohru again, right?

.xxx.

Getting hungry and annoyed with the fact his breakfast wasn't ready yet, Yuki stormed down the stairs and flung the kitchen door open. Expecting to see Kyo doing something he shouldn't be, he breathed in deeply, preparing to yell.

But there was no one there.

The window hung open, the curtains blowing the in the over used TV way when someone in kidnapped. Yuki gasped.

"Shigure!" He called. "Look! The cat's gone!"

Shigure looked up from a piece of paper he was holding in his hand. He placed it lightly on his desk and wandered down the steps and to where a distressed rat-cursed boy was yelling.

"Huh?"

"Look!" He repeated. "He's gone!"

Oh, how hungry Shigure was. Oh, how pissed off Yuki was. Who would be next to go?

**A/N:**

**WHO DO YOU WANT TO GO NEXT?**

**Vote. I don't care who, just say a name.**

**Yay.**


	4. Friendly Conversations

**A/N:**

**Why won't ff let me upload?**

**I don't know how long it's been since I wrote this.**

**Maybe a few days…**

Tohru's eyes opened slowly, only to be met with the eerie darkness she had experienced before. She seemed to be strapped upwards now, as she wasn't lying down. She attempted to move her hand, but not surprisingly, she was tied down.

"Hmm…" She made a concerned moaning sound. How would the wondrous angel get out of this death trap?

"Tohru?"

She jumped. Well, she would have jumped if she hadn't been tied down. She yelped softly and tried to see in the darkness. She felt frightened.

"W-W-W-W-Who's there!" She stuttered stupidly. She tried to move again, but her hand rested on something warm. It felt a bit like skin.

"It's Kyo," Kyo grumbled under his breath. "Where the hell are we?"

"Oh Kyo!" Tohru said with joy. "You came to save me!"

"No," Kyo corrected. "I'm tied up here too."

Tohru was silent for a moment. "Oh," Was all she could say.

"Where are we?" Kyo repeated as his back suddenly became itchy. Well, that wouldn't help him, would it? Damn.

"In a laboratory, I think," Tohru replied softly. "I saw it for a few minutes. There are some big bright lights too. Tooru was here. Maybe we're in a hospital…"

Kyo didn't like this one bit. He shook his head slightly, making his cat ears pop out. Suddenly, the darkness didn't seem so dark anymore. He squinted into the now grey darkness. He saw some weird machinery and a few giant lights.

"Hmm… looks like an… operation room…" Kyo concluded finally. Tohru's eyes widened in the never-ending darkness.

"Op-operation?"

She didn't like the sound of that. That meant cutting people up and taking their hearts out. She'd seen stuff like this happen on Halloween episodes of the Simpsons on Fox 8. Remembering the time Bart went killer and murdered some people in a hospital bought tears to her eyes. She didn't want to die like Homer did!

"Kyo, I don't want to die like Homer did!" She blurted out into the silence of the room. Her cry echoed off the plain, white walls and all around the room.

"Huh…?" Kyo sighed. "You won't die. I won't let you die."

Kyo stared at her in the dark. He could see her looking at him. Sort of. He smiled, knowing she couldn't see him do so. Suddenly, there was a click outside.

"Ah!" They both yelled.

"Oh, you're awake then," Came a solemn voice. It was Hatarii. He flicked the gleaming lights on. Kyo and Tohru squinted their eyes.

"What the-"

"No need to be alarmed. I'm only here to send you back to sleep and take the girl."

Kyo stared at him. Hatarii stared back, before jabbing a needle into his side.

"Hey! What the hell do you… think you're… do… doing…"

Kyo's voice stopped as he fell into a deep, cat nap. Tohru yelped as Hatarii cut her free from the straps digging unmercifully into her arms, legs and throat.

"Come," He instructed. "We're waiting for you."

Tohru followed quietly. She was scared.

.xxx.

"I wish he would just hurry up!" Heero wailed. "He's been in there forever!"

"Now now…" Akito tried to shush the boy, but he wouldn't stop complaining.

"I mean, he's a doctor! He shouldn't take his time! Unless… unless he's having his way with her!"

"No!" Ayarmee cried. "He can't! How vulgar!"

"Please people! Akito has a head ache!" Kureenou tried to contain the family members. "I know it's boring being trapped in a tiny room, but Tohru will be here soon!"

"She better be," Kyou said, waving a fist in the air. "Or Hatarii shall die!"

Yukii rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't dare! He's the doctor and he's on our side!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Akito bellowed. Every Souma in the room hushed. "Now. Hatarii might be running a bit late, but so what? He probably is going to the toilet, or something stupid like that."

"I don't like it here!" Ri-chan-san cried out, flailing her arms around. "It's so small!"

Momegee hit Ri-chan-san over the head with a chair. She silenced. Mainly because she'd collapsed on the floor. The door opened, suddenly.

"She's here," Hatarii said monotonously. "She's here."

"Perfect…" Akito hissed through gritted teeth. "The plan shall go to action then! Everyone, sit!"

Everyone sat. Akito waved a hand and motioned for Tohru to go to him. She did so. Akito stroked her face softly.

"There, there. You've been through a lot lately, haven't you?" Tohru was silent, staring straight ahead. "Haven't you!" Akito yelled.

"Y-Yes…"

"Good then. Would someone care to explain what's going on then? Kureenou! I'm feeling queasy…"

Shigurei complied to his God's will.

"Tohru, you have been selected as the 'bait' for the greatest kidnapping scam in all of history!"

The Souma's cheered and jeered, threw cans of random soft drink and yelled obscene things such as 'Show us your boobs' and 'Take off your pants'. Shigurei silenced them with a clap of his hands.

"Operation Death Trap Kidnap would not be possible if you weren't here! You have baited already one Sohma here. As you know, that's-"

"IT'S KYO!" Kyou screamed loudly, waving his hands around. "I know because I saw!"

"Yes Kyou, you're quite right. Please calm down,"

"WOOHOO! IT WAS MY TWIN WHO WAS CAUGHT FIRST! KYO AND KYOU ARE THE BEST!"

"Kyou, please-"

"Yeah! Everyone be happy! We rock! Woo! Go Cat from the zodiac!"

"Kyou, shut your face!"

The cat boy silenced and sat down. His throat sort of hurt from all that screaming anyway. But he sure as hell felt good.

Tohru looked into the distant crowd of Souma's and looked for her twin, Tooru. How did she get the Sohma's into this? Well, it might not have been her, but she should have realized these people were evil! It was all her fault! If only she could turn back time and change it all. She felt sick in the stomach for trusting such sicko's. She felt so bad to trust Tooru. To befriend her even. To-

"Are you alright?" Shigurei said, clicking his fingers in front of her face. "You seem to be a bit dazed. I want you to listen when I talk."

Tohru nodded and listened.

"Now. You have two options. You either go back to your world and lure Sohma's back here so we can destroy them. Either that, or we destroy you now and Tooru takes your place immediately and does the work instead of you." Shigurei paused. "You have 24 hours to decide,"

"But I can't! I can't betray them! I can't die either though… please, spare me!"

Yukii chuckled. "You're pretty cries are nothing to us. Shall I escort you back to your 'bed'?"

Tohru's heart sank. This really was a no win situation.

**A/N:**

**Ooo! I feel so evil right now.**

**Haha. Evil over load.**

**READ THE SIDE STORY TO THIS.**

"**I Think I'm a Clone Now"**

**Yay!**


	5. Tohru Says Yes and Then Gets Lost

**A/N:**

**Gasp. I've been low on idea's for this one, so I'm kinda running my mouth here.**

**Meaning, I'm using whatever is coming to mind.**

Shigure sunk back into his seat. Kyo and Tohru had been gone for a day now. The police had searched all the hot areas to see if they could find them. But they left no trace. The police couldn't even find any fingerprints of where the kidnappers had been.

"Very unusual," the police chief had told them. "I don't understand."

Then there was the chance that they both just ran away. Graduation was coming up and everyone knew what that meant. Kyo had strong feelings for Tohru, but they couldn't picture him kidnapping her. They just couldn't picture…

"Shigure," Yuki said softly. "I'm so worried. Not just for Tohru. Whether I want to admit it or not, I'm worried about him too."

"I am too. For them both."

There was an understanding silence. Yuki couldn't imagine life without Tohru giggling and smiling and brightening his day. On the other hand, he couldn't imagine life without the constant nagging of Kyo and the attempts of killing him. Or the fact that sometimes, they could have a decent conversation… without any swearing or violence. His day would be so boring without them.

"Shall I call for some take away?" Shigure said and broke the silence.

"Hmm…" Came Yuki muffled reply. He was angsting still.

"Then I'll get meat lovers. Ya know, I always have that bit of a fetish to eat Kagura and Haru for no reason."

Yuki twitched before getting up and walking away to sulk. He'd been like this since Tohru had left. Things weren't getting any better.

.xxx.

Tohru had been summoned to Akito's chambers again. It had been 24 hours. She'd discussed it with Kyo earlier than morning for a while.

"I don't know what to do!" She wailed softly, tears dripping from her face. "I can't d-do it!"

"Tohru." Kyo said sternly. "I don't think anyone wants you to die. Do what you have to do."

"No! I can't! I can't kill off you guys! You're all so nice to me. The Sohma's have…" She paused. "Have done so much for me these past few years. How could I betray them, by leading them to their deaths?"

"Nah. S'all right, Tohru." Kyo sighed. "I would prefer to be dead than to know you died. Everything will be fine."

Kyo had practically spilled his heart to her. Tohru didn't realize it, but she had a little idea. She smiled to herself as she remembered; this was how she made her decision. She would do it, because Kyo said it would be alright. He said everything would be fine.

"Come in." Akito seethed from behind the door. "Quickly."

Tohru opened the door and sat on the floor in front of Akito. Well, he smiled.

"Well?"

Tohru gulped and took a deep breath. _He said it would be alright. Yuki would agree. So would Shigure. You can do it, Tohru. You can._

"I'll do it."

Akito let out a painful, tearing laugh. It echoed off the walls and wafted down the halls. She swore people could hear it on the other side of the universe. Literally.

"You pathetic girl," Akito shook his head, wiping a tear from his eye. "P-Pathetic!"

He giggled some more before waving his hand towards the door.

"Go to the fourth room on the left. That's where you'll find Hatarii. I presume you can find it alone?" Akito asked, feeling a bit calmer. "He'll assign you to each person. You'll bring them back here with you. Hatarii will enclose the rest of the details…" Akito paused. "As for the other doors; don't open them."

And with that, she was sent away.

.xxx.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Kyo blinked. Who had said that? He decided to answer, instead of ask.

"What the hell does it look like, idiot? I'm at a party, sheesh…"

"A PARTY!" Came the excited voice in reply. "Awesome."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. "Kyou?"

"No. It's Momegee." The bunny giggled. "You're stupid."

"What do you want?" Kyo asked hesitantly. "I don't want no trouble…"

Momegee cackled and flicked the lights on. For the first time, Kyo saw exactly where he was. He was right. It was a hospital operation room. Knifes, pizza cutters, needles and other items lay carelessly around the place. Bright lights hung around the room, positioned over where past victims had been. The smell of rancid flesh filled Kyo's nostrils.

"Gross…" He muttered.

"Like what you see?" Momegee asked, putting a hand on his hip and using the other hand to point randomly at things. "Cool, huh?"

"I suppose." Kyo sighed. "Remembering the little problem that I'm gonna die here, well, that's different. But if I was just here to, ya know, chop people up? That'd be cool."

Momegee raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I guess so." Kyo nodded. He wrinkled up his nose. "What is that smell?"

"Oh," Momegee chuckled. "The lights are heaters as well. They heat the place up and, well…" Momegee pointed to the dried blood casing the floor below his feet. Kyo's eye twitched.

"W-Who's blood is that?" He asked, stuttering slightly. Momegee gave him a look.

"Yours."

.xxx.

Tohru walked down the hallway. She swore this place was a giant hospital. All the walls were white, the floor was white and everything had that terrible, clean smell to it. You know, the smell of clean on a linoleum floor. She'd passed two doors already; or was that three? She couldn't remember. But she was frightened to turn around, because she thought someone was behind her.

"Who's there?" She asked, plucking up her courage, finally.

"No one." Came the reply. She turned around. The voice was right. No one was there.

She continued her walk.

"Three… or four?" She asked, as she came to a door which had a sticker on it, saying 'Stay Out'. "Maybe this is the wrong one…"

She looked at the next door. It had a similar sticker on it. She placed a hand to her chest.

"Please." She said softly. "Let this be the right door."

She wanted to knock, but she was too afraid. So she just swung the door open.

The room was filthy and dark. It had posters all over the walls, clothes all over the ground, bits and pieces of this, that and the other were scattered randomly across the room. The bed wasn't made and the room held the smell of dirty gym socks. There was an electric guitar on the bed and a stereo lay broken on the floor by her feet. A medical bag and needles lay all over a desk. One of the needles was still full with a putrid, green looking substance. Books lay torn up next to half eaten homework. CD's lay trashed on the beside table. She could have sworn that there was blood on his clothes. All in all, the room had a dark demeanor to it.

_This doesn't seem like Hatori…_ she paused her thoughts. _I mean Hatarii. This doesn't seem like him either._

Two hands leaned on the door frame beside her head.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Came an angry voice from behind her. It was the same voice as before. "And what are you even doing in my room!.?"

She gasped and turned around, bumping straight into someone's chest. She yelped a bit and waited for transformation, but there wasn't one. She opened her eyes a little bit and looked up.

That wasn't Hatarii. That was Kyou.

**A/N:**

**I know what you're thinking!**

…**Well, I know what I'm thinking, but you know what I mean.**

**Yukii will make his appearance in the next chapter, because I haven't been using him much. **

**Hopefully Tohru will find Hatarii then!**

**OH, RIGHT.**

**Who should Tohru hunt down first?**


	6. Kyou's Room

_That wasn't Hatarii. That was Kyou._

"Gah!" She yelped, jumping backwards. She tripped over the stereo and fell into a heap of dirty clothes. Her head whacked hard against something sharp. "Ouch!"

Kyou rolled his eyes. "You have a problem." He stated as he walked in his room and shut the door. He threw himself upon his bed and put his hands behind his head. Without looking at her, he asked. "So, what did you want?"

Tohru had hit her head fairly hard. She lifted herself heavily from the ground and looked down. She landed on what seemed to be a broken chair. Not wanting to be rude or anything, Tohru stayed quiet about her pain.

"I was just wandering around…" Tohru lied. She didn't want Kyou to tell Akito she'd been in here. "Just looking."

Kyou fiddled with a piece of his hair. "What interest do you have here?" He sat up. "Were you looking for me?" He smirked mischievously.

"N-No!" She stuttered. "Of course not!"

"Aww." Kyou faked being sad. "That's so depressing."

Tohru dot, dot, dotted inside her mind. Suddenly, she gasped.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I just mean that I wasn't looking for you! I didn't mean it as that I didn't want to see you at all! I mean, it's unlikely that I'd want to see you anyway, but I wouldn't say that out loud…" She paused. Kyou raised an eyebrow. "Being here is so uncomfortable! I don't know what to do with myself anymore. And this room scares me. There's a feeling about it that is scary."

"Well do duh!" Kyou interrupted. "I'm a scary person!"

"Y-yes…" Tohru agreed, her head lowered in shame. Kyou let out a sigh of exasperation and slapped his fore head.

"Listen," He said, grabbing her attention again. "If you're lookin' for Hatarii, he's in the room before this one. I won't tell Akito you was here, if that's what you're worried about…"

Tohru looked up. Kyou was blushing dimly.

"But get out before I hurt you!"

'Y-Yes!" Tohru jumped, running for the door and opening it. "Thankyou!" She ran out and closed the door behind her. Kyou smiled to himself.

"Idiot."

.xxx.

Yukii wandered around the endless white hallways. He couldn't hear anything except his own, shallow heart beat and the soft patter of feet.

Wait… feet?

He walked around the corner and noticed a girl coming out of Kyou's bedroom. She looked frazzled and her skirt was slightly uneven. He cocked his head to the side.

"Tohru…?" He asked himself softly. "No freakin' way! That bastard didn't score with her, did he?"

The rat-boy ran up the hall after the girl. "Hey!" He called out. She turned around and jumped with fright.

"Y-Yukii!" She stuttered. "You scared me!"

"And you scared me!" He replied. "What were you doing in there? That guy is a looney bin case!" Yukii practically yelled in her face. The was a rustle from behind the door and before Tohru could say anything, Kyou was leaning across the door frame.

"She came in by accident." Kyou glared at Yukii. "Got a problem?"

"And what if I did?" Yukii sneered in return. "Huh? Huh?"

"Then I'd have to kick your ass." Kyo said calmly.

"Like to see you try." Yukii replied, equally as calmly.

Tohru rubbed her two thumbs together. She was standing in the middle of two very dangerous people, who could fight each other at any moment. Should she risk her neck and say something, or risk her neck and stand still?

"WAIT!" She suddenly hollered. "Kyou's not lying! I did stumble in there my accident! He didn't do anything to me, I swear- ah!" She took a deep breath.

Yukii and Kyou exchanged glances.

"Uh… okay then." Yukii said, kinda embarrassed. "I jumped to conclusions without thinking."

"SOFTIE!" Kyou yelled, before shutting his door.

"Dammit." Yukii sighed, before stumbling down the hallway and around a corner.

Tohru was confused as she turned around and walked back up to the door before Kyou's. She hoped Kyou wasn't lying to her, although somehow, she doubted he would. She tapped on the door lightly, this time, remembering she should knock first.

"Hatarii?" She asked softly.

"Come in, Tohru."

Tohru creaked the door open and observed the room.

This room was similar to Kyou's; slightly cleaner, but still the same. The bed was unmade. Doctor's supplies, clothes, needles, books and other things were strewn across the floor. A blood stain streaked across the plain, white wall behind the bed head. Tohru twitched.

"It's not fresh." Hatarii mentioned, noticing Tohru staring at the stain. "This used to be Yukii's room."

Tohru nodded, open mouthed as she treaded lightly through the clothes and over to the seat Hatarii was pointing at.

"Akito sent you here, I'm guessing?" He asked, eyes glinting. "That's good."

"Uh…" Tohru gulped, reaching for her throat. Should Hatarii be staring at her like that? "Yes. Akito told me to come here."

There was silence. Hatarii seemed to be thinking about something.

"You took a very long time to walk down a hallway."

Tohru hair frazzled and she jumped. What should she say? Will she get into trouble if she admits into stumbling into Kyou's room my mistake? Maybe Hatarii already knew, but wanted her to admit to it. Maybe Hatarii's really Akito in a mask. What should she do? Should she gamble and tell Hatarii she took so long because of Kyou and Yukii, or should she say that she stopped at the bathroom? Ah… ah…

"I was in the bathroom!" Tohru finally blurted out. "Yes! The bathroom! Just needed to let off some urine!"

Hatarii raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid. I could hear you through the walls." He paused for dramatic emphasis. "What were you doing in Kyou's room?"

Tohru fumbled with the edging of her skirt.

"I thought it was your room. And then he came along and scared me… and then Yukii came around and asked why I was there. In the end, Kyou told me where to go… so I found you."

Hatarii nodded. "Okay then. Shall we begin?"

.xxx.

Momegee watched Kyo intently. He'd been staring at the teen for quite a while.

"What?" Kyo finally asked, pissed off to the max. "What are ya staring at?"

"I don't think you belong here," Momegee said finally, before walking out of the room.

"Huh- wait!" Kyo yelled after him, but the door was already shut. At least he'd left a light on. Kyo pondered.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean? I wonder if I get to leave now. Hey wait a sec… what's that?_

Kyo noticed something glinting on the ground, just below his feet.

_He must have left it here._

It seemed to be a key of some sort.

_A key! Shit, that's the key to this hell hole!_

Kyo then focused his attention to trying to reach it with his toes. He wasn't wearing any shoes; he wasn't really wearing much. Just a shirt and his boxers.

_When did that happen?_

His legs, being strapped down tightly, were hard to move. But he managed to scrape his toes lightly against the key. The key to his escape.

_Dammit! Must… get… key…_

His reached for it with his big toe, prodding it in between the rest of his toes. He'd got it! He'd succeeded in grabbing the key!

Now all he had to do was get it from his toes to his hands.

.xxx.

On the other side of the wall, Momegee was watching.

**(The wall is kinda like the ones in quarantine rooms in a hospital. People can see in but the patient can't see out. Maybe that gives a clue to where the Sohma's and Tohru are going to be kept…)**

"What an idiot!" Momegee laughed to himself as he watched Kyo attempt again and again to grab the key from the ground. Momegee smirked.

"Ha!"

But then the smirk was wiped off his face when Kyo grabbed the key. His mouth dropped; that wasn't supposed to happen! But then Momegee remembered.

"I wonder how long it will take him to realize that's not the key to the straps. It's the key to the back door!"

Momegee grinned and ran off, leaving Kyo to wonder by himself.

.xxx.

Tohru thanked Hatarii and opened the door. She exited and closed it behind her. She took a few stumbled steps down the hall before collapsing against the wall.

"Mum… help me."

She rested her head in her hands and sniffed. The aroma of a hospital filled her nostrils. She coughed; someone must have cleaned recently. She put her head up against the wall and took a few more deep breaths.

"Tohru?"

Tohru gasped.

"Are you giving birth?"

She looked up. It was only Momegee. She sighed inwardly. Momegee wouldn't hurt her, right?

"No, Momegee. I better be going."

"WAIT!" Tohru sat back down. "Play with me."

"Momegee, right now I can't…" Tohru sighed. "I have to go and do something for Hatarii."

Momegee put a hand to his hip. "Fine." He walked off.

Tohru stoop up shakily and tried to remember what Hatarii had told her.

_"You will go and lure back Ayame. He will be the third person to join you and Kyo here. I don't mind what you do to get him here. Just do it. Oh… right… take Kyo with you. He might be of some help, though I doubt it. Now go! And if you try and run off…"_

Tohru fiddled with the external lock on her prison.

"Tohru! Tohru, I'm glad you're back!" Kyo greeted her. Tohru smiled. "Grab that, quickly, grab it!"

His eyes pointed to a key by his foot. He'd dropped it when Tohru opened the door, mainly because if it was Momegee, he figured he would take it back. Tohru nodded and grasped the key, before placing it in her pocket.

"It's okay, Kyo. Hatarii will be here in a minute to set you free."

Kyo smiled. "We get to go home?"

"No. We have to get Ayame to come here."

It was at this point, Hatarii came in.

"Okay, hold still." He said monotonously, yanking away at the straps to find the key hole. He rammed the key in, flicked it and Kyo dropped to the floor. Hatarii walked out, silently.

"How odd." Tohru commented, before fixing her skirt again.

Kyo stared into the distance. Then it hit him.

"Tohru, if we can get out of here, who says we have to come back?"

"Hatarii did." Tohru answered shyly.

"WRONG!" Kyo threw his fist in the air. "We can escape and never come back!"

Tohru desperately wanted to tell Kyo everything Akito and Hatarii had said to her. About Tooru… about what Kyou and Yukii and Momegee had said too. But she couldn't. Well, not here at least.

"Wait, Kyo?" Tohru yelped as something jogged her memory.

"What?"

"I don't know where the exit is."

**A/N:**

**Chickens!**

**This took me two days to write!**

**Mainly because the first day I was pumped… then ran out of idea's.**

**So I finished it today.**

**Woo!**


	7. The Bleak, White Wash Hospital

**A/N:**

**God damn! It's been forever since I updated this!**

**I saw it here at the bottom of my updates page and I was like… "Sadness. I bet that story is lonely, all alone down there with my oneshots and uncompleted shit bags.".**

**I don't want this story to be sad, because it's brother got so many reviews.**

Moments passed as the two walked down the bleak and endless supply of white wash hallways. Kyo didn't get what was with all this white, but it sure as hell pissed him off. White was such an unnerving colour; the slightest mark could be seen. Just like life; you make a mistake and everyone will see…

"I don't like it here." Kyo told his female companion on the reckless journey to lure back Ayame. "It's so… weird."

Tohru looked up at him. "Yes, I agree. It reminds me of a hospital."

"That's because it IS a hospital." Came a voice from behind them. The voice was soft, like a trickling waterfall… so feminine, yet it was strong and bold. They both turned around, but no one seemed to be standing there.

"K-Kyo, who w-was that?" Tohru asked, stuttering the whole time. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"How the hell should I know?" He snorted. "One of those freaks, probably."

"It takes a freak… to know a freak… Kyo." The voice spat. He turned once more, but again, saw nothing. Tohru glanced up.

"I'm scared." She whimpered.

"Don't be." He ordered. She stopped sooking.

"I wonder where the exit is…" Kyo asked no-one.

"To the left." The voice told him. He didn't bother to turn around this time; he knew no one would be there.

"I wonder why they want Ayame?" Tohru asked Kyo. Kyo shrugged.

"Ayame is very important." The voice cooed. "He makes some of the best clothes." It paused. "Not as good as Ayarmee, I have to admit… but… whatever."

Kyo and Tohru exchanged glances before taking a left and coming to two large double doors. Tohru tapped one.

"How weird." She said. "Reminds me of… a TV show… a TV show with a hospital."

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY," The voice snapped angrily. "That this IS a hospital. This whole place is a four-story hospital block. Everyone lives here. It's called Souma Hospital. On one floor, everyone lives. It's the floor you are on now. There is one torture room here." There was a pause. "The above and below floors are also torture floors. As you can tell, hurting people is one of our favourite and favoured past times." Another pause. "The floor at the top is recreation and the study hall. We just laze around up there."

Tohru pressed her hand against one side of the doors. They slid open with ease and Kyo helped her with the other one.

"By the way," The voice said, "Kyo, my love's brother, I suggest you keep yourself safe. If you die, or don't come back… I'll be sent out to hunt you. And don't think I won't do a damn good job!"

Foot steps hurtled up the hallway and into the distance.

"Kaguhrah…" Kyo breathed. Tohru nodded. "I should have guessed."

They exited into a small open space and before it, a forest.

"Should we go now?" Tohru asked, as she took a step towards the forest. "It can't be that bad, right?"

WRONG.

.xxx.

They had found the hole easily. It was so close to the hospital it wasn't funny; they had worked out if you stood in Akito's bedroom, you'd be able to see it.

As they jumped through, Kyo noticed something.

"Hey, is that… Shigure?"

Shigure was wandering through the forest on their side of the universe. He hadn't spotted them yet, so Tohru called out.

"SHIGGY!" She hollered. "It's us!"

It wasn't actually Shiggy though. It was a naked mole rat. Those silly idiots!

"To Ayame's shop!" Tohru giggled, trying to cover up the fact she was dying inside.

"You seem happy about it." Kyo noted. "What's up?"

Could she tell him? She… she didn't know…

"IfIdon'thelpthemgethteSohma'sbacktotheirsideoftheuniverseTooruisgoingtokillme,takemyplaceandgetthembackherself!I'mscarred,Ididn'twanttosaynosoIjustsaidyesanddecidedtohelpthem!Areyoumad?Pleasedon'tbe!Ididn'twanttodie!I'msoselfish!Nowwewillallsuffer!" Tohru hollered with angst. Kyo blinked.

"What the hell." He said, before grabbing her hand and tugging her forward. "What ever the matter is, we'd better hurry. I don't wanna die, or anything."

Tohru cringed.

.xxx.

"La, la, la!" Ayame sang as he span merrily around his shop. Mine was out somewhere; he wasn't sure where, but it didn't really bother him because he was having so much fun! Yes, there he was, prancing around! But it was the most fun he'd had in ages.

…I said ages, damn you!

"La… la… oh, my! Is that Tohru?"

No. It wasn't Tohru. It was that damned naked mole rat again! That silly Snake!

As a matter of fact, Tohru and Kyo had been watching him dance for about five minutes. He had not noticed them. So Tohru called to him.

"AYAME!"

He jumped. "Y-Yes? OH! Tohru!"

He fluttered to her and kissed her cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine, fine…" She exchanged glances with Kyo. "We were wondering…"

"We?" It was then Ayame noticed the annoyed Cat standing in the corner of the room.

"OH! KYO!" Ayame sighed dramatically. Kyo twitched.

"We were wondering," Tohru continued. "If you'd like to go on a picnic with us to raise money for the local hospital."

Kyo raised an eyebrow.

_Damn good story. _He admired. _Wow._

Ayame agreed and before too long, they were on their way.

.xxx.

"Skippety-doo-da, skippety-day! My, oh my, what a wonderful day! Plenty of sunshine, plenty of rain! Skippety-doo-da, skippety-day!" Tohru and Ayame sung as they skipped towards the hole in the universe. The vain in the front of Kyo's forehead was about to explode when,

"Hmm!" Ayame grinned as they came to the thing that would devour them whole. "What's this?"

"It's the special place where the hospital is," Tohru petted his arm. "Through here!"

So in they went. Kyo was about a mile behind them… but when he finally got through, they skipped off. Well, Kyo didn't skip. He more trudged… but whatever.

The bleak white wash hospital came into view.

"Is that the picnic destination?" Ayame asked. "It looks like it could use some cheering up."

Tohru nodded to Kyo. He raised his fist.

"I'm sorry… Ayame…" She sniffed as Kyo's fist came in contact with Ayame's head. He fell to the ground with a pitiful screech.

Tohru was crying.

**A/N:**

**Hmm.**

**Hospitals are scary. So I think the Souma's suited a hospital.**


End file.
